


Then peace will guide the planets, And love will steer the stars

by thurtme



Category: Hair (1979), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angsty angsty angst, But also not? Ehh this is difficult, But whatever, By modern I mean '70s, Crossover, Like star wars itself, M/M, Mainly it's timeless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protester Poe, Read the notes!, Rey's with Poe, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, cool poe, cool rey, everyone's cool and Finn doesn't know what to do, i don't think i wanna tag anything about the next chapters because it would be a spoiler wouldn't it, i remember hair not being in the fandom suggestions when i first posted this, i won't tag enemies to lovers bc homeboys aren't enemies just on the opposing side, i'll get better at tags i promise, need to get myself back to this whole writing thing, soldier Finn, the nostalgia aaahhh, this is a reupload guys, trying to add the original tags, yeah i can't leave ANGST out, yeah i forgot my original tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thurtme/pseuds/thurtme
Summary: When he comes to town, soldier No2187 meets the anti-war protesters, who show him this other world that he'd never seen before. A world full of happiness, full of friendship, which he falls in love immediately. But he is a soldier, after all.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a work I started about a year ago when Star Wars ep 7 was a huge thing (it still is who am I kidding) and I hurried to write a fic. After starting it I couldn't really keep up and felt a lot of pressure (mainly from myself, because everyone asking about it was sooo lovely), so for months I kept suffering without updating the fic. Plus it created a bit of drama, so I decided it would be the best to just delete it. Now I realised I was an idiot and it was the worst thing I could've done, so here I am again, reuploading it, and really really hoping I can continue writing it in the future. I'll keep the original tags and notes and everything. I'll post the already existing chapters daily. I just feel a bit sorry for all the kudos and comments, the attention it got, but I knew they will disappear when deleting so I can't really blame anyone.  
> Considering it's exam period, there won't be an update for at least a couple of months. But the sentimental idiot I am, it means a lot to me to upload it before school finishes, because I'm going away for uni in a few months, and Ao3 and fanfics and all that jazz meant a lot to me in my high school years. Uploading my writing before my whole life changes is like keeping the memories.
> 
> So here it is, enjoy :)

Soldier No2187 could almost hear his commander’s voice, warning the soldiers before they left the barracks.

_„Whatever you do, avoid those idiots. Don’t pick up a fight with them. It’s not worth it. The protests they’re organizing are just some parades for lunatics. No need for you to get involved. Don’t mind their business, find yourselves pretty girls, casinos, whatever, and then come back a week later. You have one week, don’t forget it. If you’re late, you’ll face the consequences. We need you here. Your country needs you. Your people need you.”_

He certainly didn’t want to come across „those naive schoolboys”. Not that he knew much about them. Not that he cared, either.  
They were fighting for peace, equal rights, for love, and other bullshits; that’s what he’d heard about them, that’s what captain Phasma had told about them. She’d also ordered to stay away from the protestors. So he would do that. He was used to do what he was ordered to do. No questions, no doubts. It was a lot easier this way.

 

Soldier No2187 came from a background he wasn’t proud of. Parents? God knows where they were, not even him, maybe. He didn’t even remember his mother’s face.  
His first memory, his only happy memory was from an era long time ago, a soft voice calling his name, laughing. Finn.

  
Then a chaos of years came, full of tears, fear, strangers shouting, growing up without a chance to discover the world, discover himself. There were times when he had a house to return at the end of the day, there were times when he didn't. New families and schools came and went by.

  
Through the long years his name had got forgotten, with all those memories from another world where happiness replaced fear.  
So when he turned 17, there wasn’t really a choice to make. The only future he saw ahead was the military. In the army they didn’t ask about his parents, childhood, friends, not even his name. He became a number, like everyone else around him. For once in his life, he wasn’t the odd one. He was happy there.

When soldier No2187 stepped out of the bus, the last thing he wanted was to meet anti-war protesters.

Fate is a funny thing though. You never know when or how it will play a trick.

 


	2. I believe that now is the time

The sun was shining, rays of light coming through the trees. Perfect day in a quiet and peaceful park. Soldier No2187 looked around, a bit surprised how he got here –apparently he zoned out while walking-, then decided to sit down on a lonely bench.  
Unlike his friends, he had nothing to do, no family to visit, no lover to ask on a date. There were times when it bothered him, but moments like these, being alone felt more like a blessing.

Birds were chirping cheerfully, that was the only sound in the park. As if no one was there to disturb them. He listened to melody fading into the wind, trees, sky and then listened to birds starting it all over again. Almost like an enchanted garden, thought soldier No2187. Almost like those cheesy fairy tales, as if someone was going to appear in front of him and lead him to a secret, magical world.  
A charming young lady maybe. Voice soft, so close to whispering. A girl taking his hand, shyly, pulling him close and he would just take in that beautiful scent, looking into those eyes, imagining he’s in heaven. He couldn’t help but smile.  
If someone was next to him, catching him daydream, he would’ve tried to hide it. Maybe he would’ve been embarrassed, too. But the only company were the birds, who couldn’t care less about a guy with burning red cheeks.  
He was alone, and he liked being a child for once, he admitted. With a satisfied smile on his face, soldier No2187 leant back, and rested his head on the bench.

He woke up to a familiar, alarming feeling. Cold. He was cold. Of course he was, thought soldier No2187, he’d fallen asleep under the sun. By now not only the sun had moved, but the magic was gone too and the enchanted garden turned into a couple of ordinary trees. Silence replaced the song of birds.

"I know that look.”  
He twitched to the unexpected words, then he saw the girl laying in the grass. “Sucks when magic disappears. First you don’t even know where you are, right? Then you regret the hours spent with sleeping. Well, don’t do that. You certainly needed that nap.”

“You’ve been watching me.”

“Not you. My favourite spot here. You just happened to sit there.” grinned the girl.

“Sorry I took it.”

“Don’t be.” She seemed genuinely nice and encouraging, which made soldier No2187 slightly uncomfortable. Should he return her kindness and try and talk? Probably, yeah. Or should he let the conversation flow naturally? He went with the latter one. After all, he’d just woken up and no one should expect high social skills from someone only minutes after opening their eyes.  
The girl, apparently less confident, smiled again and offered her hand to shake.  
“I’m Rey.” She was obviously waiting for a name in return.  


“Nice to meet you, Rey.” he shook her hand instead.

“Gotta get going now. Have some stuff going on. See you around? I usually sit here... in case you wanted to find me.”

With that, she was off. For a moment, soldier No2187 worried if he’d offended the girl. He didn’t mean to. He was just more of a slow-bonding type.  
Looking after her, he smiled. She was singing something to herself, jumping a little once awhile. No offence then. Rey was lovely, he had no doubt. Maybe he should talk to her later. She gave a clue where he could find her; making contact mustn’t be that hard.

 

 

Soldier No2187 would never be able to understand why the higher powers made him walk the route he did that day. Or maybe it was just a rare coincidence. Either way, he would not easily forget the day's happenings.

He was just about to turn on another corner when suddenly he looked up and saw…well he wasn’t sure who he saw. Someone with a brown leather jacket, red stripe on it. Someone whose black hair fell into his eyes as he was gesturing, almost shouting in front a crowd. Someone, who was the most passionate man he’d ever seen. That was how he’d imagined great leaders of history.

He couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but at that moment he would follow the group and its leader anywhere, not necessarily because he became committed, but mainly out of curiosity. Without really realising, he got closer and closer to them and him.  
Only then he discovered the police cars with officers near them. He stepped aside and waited as the police started walking towards the group. Watched as chaos broke out, and the next thing he knew was a groan coming near from him. The man, the leader was bleeding, held by a policeman who was pushing him into the car.  
  
_This is your chance, he thought. You don’t think he deserves it? Then do something, for god’s sake._  
“Hey, I’m here to save ya. Come on, quick.” He opened the door and dragged him out.

The man looked beaten up, and puzzled. "I don't remember seeing you in the group."

"That's because I'm not with you guys. I don't even know you. Now let's go."

They ran and ran until the last siren faded away, then looked at each other, with mischievous eyes, breathing heavily.

"So you said you didn't know anything about us. Don't know what we're fighting for."

"Yeah. Rescuing you just sort of happened."

"Not again" said the leader, his black eyes full of agony. He only got a confused look as an answer. "I mean. I do understand how charming I am. I'm completely aware of my looks and personality. But I'd rather people supported us for our true aims."

"That's...No."

The other man laughed. Was he grinning at the soldier's burning face? Hopefully not.

"Right mate. Yeah. You have anywhere to stay?"

"Kind of." he lied.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You surprise me. Anyway, come on, I'll show you around in our base. You'll meet the others. Maybe even get committed to what we're doing."

"Which is..?"

"Trying to make a reasonable country out of our beloved homeland. By ending the worse decision ever made."

"Which is..?"

"War, obviously." Soldier No2187 could see how the initial pride turned into a baffled look from the man. He also didn't miss the amusement hiding in his voice. "You really haven't been catching up lately, have you?" With a smirk, the took a few steps. "Follow me?"

They hadn't been walking for a long time when heard a shout, and a girl started running towards them.

"Poe! We've been looking for you everywhere. You look awful. What's all that blood in your face? You look like a criminal who just murdered someone." Turning to the soldier, her face brightened up. "Oh hey! Wasn't expecting to see you again this soon! I see you've met our Mr. Big Deal. Watch out, don’t let his charms affect you. You'd only become one more suffering soul, without him caring."

Poe chuckled. "That's very nice of you Rey, thank you very much."

"You know it's true."

"I do."

Soldier No2187 was laughing along with them, but on the inside he was still stuck at one word. _Poe_. His name was Poe. Not that from now on, this name would have a special meaning to him. Not that he'd remember this name and cry it out in moments of fear. No, this wasn't a love story. _Still. His name is Poe. Good to know_.

"What was your name again?"

"I...ugh. Just call me Claude."

After having a quick eye contact with the girl, Poe spoke. "That’s not your real name, is it?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Gut feeling… Also, noone calls himself Claude these days. But I was right, wasn't I? Shit is that your real name?"

It was Rey who saved the situation, again. _I really should be thankful to her. Nicest girl ever_.  
"Hold this for a sec, will ya, _Claude_? I'm gonna show you something. Look at this." She pulled out a banner. "Poe hasn't got one, because he's one hell of a useless leader, but I've been carrying this all day."

" _Kylo Ren, will you hear us say; how many kids did you kill today?_ " read soldier No2187. "Ha. I actually like it. Awesome."

Soldier No2187 wasn’t angry with these people. He honestly found the banner funny, despite it was the highest power above him they were making fun of. War was something permanent in his life. In the military, all he could hear about was war and strategics. Weapons. Statistics. Soldiers who had fallen for the greater good. Killed enemies.  
He’d never had deep thoughts or chats about war. He didn’t even really care. Yes, there was a fighting, but it wasn’t his job to stop it. He did what he was told to do. Even if it involved killing people. Or at least he hoped he could do that. He’d never been actually fighting.

They'd apparently reached the base while he was thinking. Base was it's name, but it was in fact no more than Poe's flat.  
"You rent this place on your own? Isn't it a bit expensive?"

"No. You see, the meetings are usually held here. There's plenty of them, and I let everyone hang out here after. I'm rarely alone. The guys decided to help me out with the rent."

"It's like as if he owned a private club. It's super cool, Claude! You'll see when we get in."

 

The flat was in fact super cool. It was lovely, and had energetic aura, probably because of all the various posters hanging on the wall.  
Or because it didn't have a certain style. Most of the posters were from (indie) films, but there were some political too, with raised fists and peace symbols. It was also obvious that every one of the friends had added something into the decoration, so the flat had became exactly what the group was in person. Easy-going, messy, and inviting.

Laughing welcomed them as they entered. When the people saw the trio, their faces lightened up and a cheer broke out. They greeted Poe, and after he told how he was saved they greeted _Claude_ , and everyone seemed so happy and carefree that soldier No2187’s heart overloaded with a warm feeling. _Just for a few days. You could try this_.  
He accepted the bottle of beer that was handed out to him and smiled at the people as they started talking.

The meeting was over before soldier No2187 could actually think about it.  
He learnt this was a very close group of friends, organising protests and actually have impact on large crowds. He spent the night talking to people, getting to know them and random little facts about them. Like how Rey still slept with the stuffed dog her parents had given to her. Or how everyone had their own small corner of the flat which played a role of their second home. How they organised weekly pancake cooking competitions. He learnt about their road trips.  
But most importantly, Poe. How he sung in the shower. How he forgot about his dirty coffee mugs and then blamed the others. How he locked himself in the bathroom when he was frustrated. People never seemed to shut up about him. Everyone had something to add.

And that made soldier No2187 only more curious.  
When he looked into those black eyes, his only thought was panicking, that he wouldn't have enough time to discover this extraordinary man himself. He remembered the feeling that hit him when he first saw the leader. How he thought he must be an angel. Soldier No2187 wanted to see him like that again, watch him talk and fight and persuade people. He wanted Poe never to lose his passion.

"So how did you like them? I'm proud to have friends like those. I don't even know what'd I do without them."

 _Is he always like this, or has he drunk a bit much_ \- wondered soldier No2187. Probably the first one.

"I liked them a lot." he said. "They're the nicest I've met in long time."

"That’s great. Really great. So…sure you have a place to sleep? You can crash here you know." looked at him Poe. This man never gave up, did he?

"Actually, I might. Thanks very much."

"No problem, mate. There's a couch in my bedroom, just drop yourself down. I'll be there in a sec."

In a few minutes, he returned with a pillow and a Bob Marley blanket. Did he own any clothing or decoration without hippie stuff or a Beatles member's face on it? Soldier No2187 didn't dare to complain though. He was more than fine with the situation.

"Good night then, Claude."

"You too. And thanks again."

Silence fell soon. But soldier No2187 wasn't done with this day yet. Not until he made this one clear.

"Finn" said softly, almost too quiet to be heard; more to himself than Poe. "My name is Finn."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I'll try my best to update it, I promise! Thanks for reading this far :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning this to be a 3 chapters (plus prolouge) long crossover between Star Wars and Hair, as you can see, in a kinda modern setting. The title is from Aquarius, the first song from Hair.
> 
> Let me know if there's anything you want to say!! I'm not an experienced author, so if you think I made a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me! 
> 
> And leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it!:)


End file.
